Clara, la curiosa
by gabsword
Summary: Clara Oswald es un persona muy curiosa, más si se trata sobre los sentimientos del doctor. Hay un libro que el doctor siempre lee con sus ojos tristes, ella esta dispuesto a saber el porque. -Oneshot- Spoiler alert temporada7-


_El es como un niño, pero en realidad no sabría decirles quien es mas infantil entre nosotros dos._ El por sus juegos y diversiones, yo por impresionarme de todo lo que puede llegar a enseñarme. Como todo niño, a veces esta triste. Como esta tarde por ejemplo. Me acerco a el, esta concentrado leyendo en el circuito de la TARDIS, con su corbatín, su chaqueta twed y esos grandes ojos tristes. –¿Estas bien?–pregunto yo con una voz muy queda para no distraerle del todo de su lectura.–Sí–sale en un tono muy bajo de su voz. –¿Cómo se llama el libro?–Pregunto yo tratando de llamar su atención–"Melody Malone" –Suena interesante. –Lo es. –¿Me permites?–pregunto si me puede prestar su libro, el solo me lo extiende y se limita a mirarme. –¿No tiene final? –¿Para que quieres saber el final? –Adelantos. –No me gustan los finales. –¿Se los arrancas a todos los libros? Mi amigo no contesta, solo me mira con sus grandes ojos tristes.

Después de tres días entre los viajes con el Doctor me hice un espacio para leer el libro y estoy apunto de terminar el libro. Me adentre tanto en las palabras en el papel que me fascino. Aun no se como decirle a el Doctor si me dará la hoja con el final. Porque no me puede dejar con sin un final ¿O sí? Me acerco a el, delicadamente. Entonces el habla primero. –¿Estas a punto de acabarlo verdad? –Sí, me obsesione con el libro es bastante bueno. –¿En realidad quieres leer el final? –Sí... –Esta bien, iré a buscarla. Veo como empieza a mover sus chaquetas en el armario de la TARDIS, seguro la dejo en una de ellas. Aparte de ser como un niño, suele ser tan cascarrabias como un adulto mayor. ¿Pero acaso no todos somos así? Supongo que el mas por su edad y todo lo que ha pasado esos ojos tristes. Me extiende las hojas del final con la leyenda "Epílogo, por Amelia Williams".

"Hola, viejo amigo, y aquí estamos, tú y yo, en la última página. Para cuando estés leyendo estas palabras,Rory y yo ya nos habremos ido hace un tiempo. Así que debes saber que vivimos bien y fuimos muy felices. Y por encima de todo, debes saber que te amamos, siempre. A veces me preocupo por ti, sin embargo. Creo que una vez que nos hayamos ido, no vas a volver aquí por un tiempo y es posible que estés solo, cosa que nunca debería suceder. No estés solo, Doctor. Y haz una cosa más para mí.Hay una pequeña niña esperando en un jardín. Ella va a esperar mucho tiempo, por lo que va a necesitar un montón de esperanza. Ve con ella. Cuéntale una historia. Dile que si ella es paciente, vendrán días que nunca olvidará. Dile que ella va a ir al mar y luchará contra piratas. Se enamorará de un hombre que va a esperar dos mil años para mantenerla a salvo. Dile que le dará esperanza al pintor más grande que jamás haya vivido y salvará una ballena en el espacio exterior. Cuéntale la historia de Amelia Pond. Y así es como termina."

Por fin logre entender porque el final del libro es tan doloroso para el doctor. Me ha hablado de Amy Pond pero no mucho, "Ella espero doce años a mi regreso" "Me dice hombre harapiento" Era lo único que se limitaba a decir el doctor. Ahora debo ir a pedir perdón, no quería hacerlo volver a un momento doloroso. –¿Ya lo terminaste?–Dice cuando me llegar al circuito de la TARDIS –Sí. –¿Te gusto? –Bastante. –¿El final te lo esperabas? –No, en realidad no. –Sabes yo tampoco–dice el con la voz cortada –P-p-erdón –digo yo como una niña pequeña que acaban de castigar. –Esta bien, no lo sabías. –No esta bien–Digo yo con mi voz a su sonido habitual–Si no hubiera sido tan curiosa. –Me encanta que seas curiosa–dice mientras me acaricia mi cabello–Esta bien, todos tenemos un final. Ahora donde quieres ir conozco un lugar llamada Aflara donde hay muchas plantas, o mejor conozcamos a Juana de Arco, o podíamos viajar a la galaxia mas lejana o iríamos a las Vegas pero de 200 años en el futuro. También podemos ir a un Planeta donde todo es color rosa y no es de Barbie O... –No estas bien tienes que admitirlo–Interrumpo su lista de posibles destinos–No tienes que fingir. –No estoy fingiendo Clara, pero si te parece yo creo que sería buena idea viajar a la galaxia mas lejana. –No finjas, estas triste –Claro en es un no. –Dice con una voz potente. Yo solo lo abrazo y las lagrimas llegan solas. Nunca había visto al doctor llorar. –No te preocupes, tienes que desahogarte. Solo me abraza no dice nada, pero no debía guardarse esos sentimientos para siempre. No es que quería ver lo llorar en mi regazo, pero tampoco quiero que se reprima esos sentimientos y afecte en sus acciones. Pero tal vez los reprima desde hace tiempo. –¿Podemos ir al planeta rosa? –digo yo mientras todavía lo abrazo. –Claro, si es ahí donde quieres ir, ahí iremos. Veo como se despega delicadamente de nuestro abrazo y vuelve hacia el circuito de la TARDIS. Presionando botones y palancas para llegar a nuestro próximo destino. Yo le sonrió y el me esboza también una sonrisa, lo cual me hace saber que mi amigo ya se encuentra bien.

_No te preocupes Amelia, yo no dejare a el doctor solo._

* * *

Hola, volví con un oneshot del Doctor y Clara. Tengo que admitir que voy como en el episodio 10 de la temporada 7 y Clara me agrada bastante.

Sí pueden escriban un review, son bien recibidos.

Love always,Gabs


End file.
